


하얀소녀

by jhengchie



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Gumiho - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: 하얀소녀Joohyuk (girl! Minhyuk)Supernatural!AUIs it possible for a boy who is very much afraid of ghosts fall for one?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> : so this is all because White Girl is synonymous to White Lady in my country which pertains to a female ghost~ and we all know how scared Jooheon is and baaammmm this idea just came to me.  
> And have you watched the BTS for All In MV filming where they prank Jooheon and there was a caption o Minhyuk looking like a ghost since he was wearing white clothes and his hair was bleached blonde... that part gave me an idea for this story^^
> 
> this will be very short, 2-3 chapters so please bear with me ^^

It was a dare, a stupid dare that he had to lose. Jooheon groaned as he clutched the flashlight and stepped into the old abandoned house by the edge of the forest where his grandfather’s country house was located.

 

“Go on hyung, we will be here if anything goes wrong.” Soonyoung shouted and Jooheon groaned, hating his brother for setting this up.

 

“Don’t worry too much hyung, we won’t leave.” Jihoon, Soonyoung’s bestfriend-borderline-boyfriend called out as well but it did nothing to appease the fear raging inside his body, he was _that_ scared.

 

“It’s just an old house.” Jooheon chanted as he opened the door and stepped into the house, sneezing the moment the musty air hit his nose. He was really scared but he had to go to the bedroom upstairs and open the window to wave at his dongsaengs to complete the ( _stupid)_ dare.

 

He took shaky steps towards the rickety stairs, clutching the flashlight tighter as if it will turn into a light sabre if he’s in danger. He heard noises and soon ran the light across the floor, squealing as his eyes met those red dots that belonged to an overgrown rat. He placed a sweaty palm on top of his chest to calm his heart from beating too fast lest he’ll suffer a heart attack on the spot.

 

He cursed several times as he went up the flight of stairs, feeling very eerie with all the darkness that surrounded him and squeaking of the floorboards under his feet. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw three doors to his right and two on his left, He figured that he should take the one on the right, musting up his courage and walked towards the closest door and opened it. He braced himself for the unknown but sighed in relief as he entered the barren room, a few hints of rodents and spiders taking residence in it but all seemed harmless. He then walked towards the window, opened it and cursed at his  dongsaengs who gave him thumbs up.

 

Jooheon has completed something he would never ever do again. He managed to take a deep breath before traversing back towards his dongsaengs who would be probably eating their faces while still lying to everyone that they are just friends. He sighed then exited the room only to shriek like a girl as he saw a blur of white. He squinted his eyes after he calmed down and saw the white was actually a human figure, a girl with stark black hair and a pale face that would spark alarms in his head.

 

“Who are you?” Jooheon dared to ask and the girl in question tilted his head to the side in a curiosity.

 

“ you can see me?” She asked and Jooheon nodded. “That’s peculiar.” She replied, then walked towards a room. “Your friends are waiting for you.” She said then completely disappeared making Jooheon’s heart beat fast and adrenaline ran through his veins, he just had seen a ghost.

 

“Fuck you won’t believe what I saw!” Joohoen blurted out but soon backed away from the two bodies who are obviously engrossed to what they were doing. “geez, go get a room.” Jooheon muttered before dragging his brother off of the smaller kid’s body.

 

“Hyung!” Soonyoung screamed.

 

“Just confess already, I don’t mind you two together, but seeing you both like this without confirming your status is creepy.” Jooheon berated the brother who nodded.

 

“I would want to hyung, but Jihoon’s you know.. Jihoon.” Soonoung replied and Jooheon sighed.

 

“I’ll let this slip.” Jooheon said then turned to look at the abandoned house. He regretted it though because he saw the white figure looking out of the window, eyes trained onto him like a predator. “Creepy.” He muttered to himself and walked away.

 

\------

 

_It was peculiar for Minhyuk to be seen, and it has been a long time since she had been in this state that she couldn’t help but wonder. Three centuries had passed when she had last lived freely and that seemed like a distant past that she’ll never forget. She used to be a mythical before she was cursed for something she committed out of rage but she knew, her eternal pain is nothing compared to unjust death her lover had endured._

 

\----

“You saw what?”  Soonyoung asked as they ate breakfast.

 

“A ghost.” Jooheon replied but the two shorter boys just laughed at him “I am serious.” Jooheon replied and threw the piece of toast towards his brother.

 

“I am just having a hard time believing in such petty things.” Soonyoung replied and Jooheon sighed.

 

“I know what I saw okay.” Jooheon was frustrated.

 

“Okay, why don’t we go back and let’s check if there are really ghosts in there.” Soonyoung suggested.

 

Jooheon knew he should just let the ghost incident slide but he had to just tell his stupid brother about it and now he had no way out.

 

“Sure, let’s go tonight.” Jihoon piped up and Jooheon had no fire exit to rush into to escape this.

 

And so Jooheon was again gripping the flashlight tight as he walked up the stairs in search of the female ghost. Jihoon and Soonyoung sure loved adventure but Jooheon wished that it would not involve ghosts and haunted houses. Jooheon went inside the room he had previously explored and screamed as he saw the same figure, now gazing out into the moon that hanged low tonight. Soonyoung and Jihoon rushed to his side but failed to see the figure that Jooheon was pointing at, only saw the blank space.

 

“She’s there!” Jooheon reiterated, pointing to the window sill as the girl looked back at him, calm and collected, void of emotions even.

 

“There’s nothing there hyung.” Soonyoung said and Jooheon groaned in frustration.

 

\----

 

_Indeed she was surprised when the boy from last night saw her again, despite the other two not able to detect her presence. She sighed, hugged her knees to her body and closed her eyes. Even though her body was cold and her memories are already fading, she was still curious about the boy, why does he look familiar?_

 

 

\---  

  
“Why didn’t you saw her?” Jooheon asked and the two shrugged their shoulders.

 

“I already asked Wonwoo to come, he’s such a geek about urban legends.” Jihoon informed them and Jooheon nodded as he plopped down the sofa, waiting for this Wonwoo guy to appear.

 

The boy did, but Jooheon did not expect a handsome and stylish boy to come; when Jihoon said geek, he pictured high waist khakis, knitted vest and spectacles.

 

“Sorry, Jun’s being a koala today.” The boy spoke in a low baritone and Jooheon wasn’t so sure what to expect anymore.

 

“I was not!” The boy named Jun, a foreigner by the sound of his accented Korean, spoke next to Wonwoo and Jooheon would not even question the possibility of relationships.

 

“So, you know about the house by the forest, and haunted one.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo nodded

 

“Heard of the Gumiho?” Wonwoo asked and the others nodded. “But what about the Ghost of the gumiho?” Wonwoo asked and all of them shook their heads

 

\----

 

_A gumiho, a mythical creature known to feed on humans to fuel their powers, was a common myth told to children but they do exist and they do feed on unsuspecting humans. But mythical or not, gumiho are creatures are also able to fall in love, humans included._

_Such was the case of a powerful gumiho named Minhyuk, an alpha female whose smile was alluring and her nine tails were as pale as the new moon. She had been infamous for luring men, using her charms to get them to fall her vicious trap that eventually led to their deaths, but when she met a shaman name Hojoon, she felt a little strange._

_Perhaps it was his eyes, how tiny they were and turn into crescents when he smiled, or the dimples that adorned his handsome face. Whatever the reason was, Minhyuk wanted him more than a meal. Yet she knew that his kind, a shaman, was dangerous and so she hid herself and just looked from afar, admiring the perfect creature she had fallen in love with at first sight._

_“Hey!” Minhyuk turned to meet him face to face and it was a surprise for her._

_“You’re not supposed to be here.” Minhyuk responded._

_“It’s such a beautiful night, why waste it?” The shaman responded._

_“It does not justify your presence here.” Minhyuk said and the shaman sighed._

_“I wanted to see you.” He confessed and Minhyuk bit back the surprise._

_“I’d rather you not see me again.” Minhyuk wanted to end the conversation but the shaman had other things in mind._

_“You could just feed on me.” Hojoon suggested. “I am serious.” He insisted._

_“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Minhyuk said unamused._

_“You are really pretty.” Hojoon suddenly blurted out making Minhyuk laugh. “Your laugh is melodious too.” He added and Minhyuk found her heart beat a little faster than it should. “Why don’t we be friends instead?” He suggested but Minhyuk shrugged her shoulders._

_“It is a thought that should not be entertained. I bid my goodbye to you.” Minhyuk said then left the shaman alone who smiles as he watched the graceful gumiho walk back towards the heart of the forest._

_The shaman shook his head then returned to his house, feeling something in his heart that would be quite irreplaceable._

_But the story took a bloody turn when the shaman’s corpse was found and the gumiho was bathed in the shamans blood. She was enraged as she took out people that crossed her path, until the head shaman cursed her, her powers drained and she turned into a ghost, locked in the shaman’s house._

\----

 

“That’s some sick story.” Jooheon remarked.

 

“Well that was the urban legend.” Wonwoo replied and earned a chuckle form Jun.

 

“Why don’t we go there and check it out?” Jun suggested and Joohoen shook his head. “We could go later.” Jun suggested and all were nodding their heads while Jooheon paled at the thought of going back to the place again, third time in a row.

 

The group went to the house again at dusk, the teenagers where excited as they entered the house while Jun fidgeted as he clung onto Wonwoo. Jooheon noticed this and shrugged his shoulders as he walked behind the group. They were joking, teasing each other and scaring each other, almost making Jooheon squeal like a girl. The teens laughed at Jooheon’s expense and the eldest just shook his head as he walked up the stairs and squeaky floorboards were their background music to their  childish teasing and bickering.

 

Now Jooheon was getting the hang of entering the house and so he walked up to where he knew the ghost was staying, looking at the moon that hanged low. “Sorry to bother you miss; they seemed to be more curious than I presume.” Jooheon greeted the ghost who nodded at him.

 

“I won’t bother you anymore, promise.” Jooheon added and the ghost pointed to the door where a wide eyed Jun was staring at him.

 

“Visit me when the sun is up.” The ghost hummed. “It would be a little less creepy.”  She smiled meekly.

 

“Sure.” Jooheon shrugged his shoulders and went back with the group.

 

“She’s here isn’t she?” Jun whispered and Jooheon nodded. “Her presence is weak though.” Jun replied.

 

“Are you….?” Jooheon trailed off.

 

“Clairvoyant?” Jun finished and nodded. “not fully trained but I can detect most of them.” Jun said as they excited the house. “What did she say?” He asked and Jooheon sighed.

 

“She said to comeback in the morning, less creepy.” Jooheon replied and Jun smiled

 

“You should do that, it seems that she wants to tell you something.” Jun said and Jooheon nodded.

 

 

“Maybe in a couple of days, I need a day off from this house.” Jooheon replied and Jun nodded


	2. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon took a deep breath as he stepped into the house one morning, not sure what to expect but the ghost waiting for him by the foot of the stairs was a surprising sight for him.

Jooheon took a deep breath as he stepped into the house one morning, not sure what to expect but the ghost waiting for him by the foot of the stairs was a surprising sight for him. She gestured to a room by the kitchen, a light induced sun room that was surprising for a dark haunted house.

 

“I’m Minhyuk.” The ghost spoke and her voice was a echoing inside the old house.

 

“Jooheon.” Jooheon replied out of courtesy.

 

“It’s a shame I could not offer you anything.” Minhyuk said then smiled at him. “I am pleasantly surprised that you can see me.” She said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Me too.” Jooheon replied.

 

“I am sure that you have heard of my story.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon nodded. “That was true to some extent.” Minhyuk said.

 

“You didn’t kill him did you not?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded.

 

 

\-----

 

_It was a beautiful night when Hojoon visited the gumiho and his heart almost stopped as he stared at the beautiful creature that has been misunderstood. He stepped forward and smiled at the gumiho who returned his smile with a frown._

_“Don’t ruin your beautiful face with a frown.” The shaman said but the gumiho continued to frown._

_“You’re just being stubborn now.” Minhyuk replied and Hojoon chuckled._

_“Yes, but is that a crime?” Hojoon replied and Minhyuk sighed._

_“I already told you to stay away.” Minhyuk replied but Hojoon shook his head._

_“I can’t do that.” He uttered. “I really want to love you.” He added and the gumiho’s eyes widened._

_“You can’t” Minhyuk was utterly scared with his declaration._

_“I can.” Hojoon insisted._

_The shaman was persistent and with it made the gumiho return his feelings little by little. But a shaman of Hojoon’s caiber only meant that he had admirers and one of which was the daughter of the high priest, and she was as spoiled as her ancestry._

_Minhyuk was drawn to the shaman’s room where she was shocked to see the bloody body of Hojoon while the girl held the knife on her hands, laughing hysterically like a crazed person shouting something like “if I can’t have him, no one can!”  before taking the knife and plunging it into her own body._

_Minhyuk knelt at the dying body and found herself crying. Hojoon smiled placidly and muttered softly, a declaration of his love for the gumiho. Minhyuk smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his lips, and in a way, she transferred her life source to him._

_“you may not survive now, but in time you’ll come back to me.” She smiled and laid his body down._

_They heard a scream, from a servant, and her eyes flared, knowing that greedy humans had taken an innocent life, and for selfish reasons. She took light steps as she barred her fangs and her nails lengthen as she slashed every human that went her way. Her eyes were bloody red and she will avenge her lover’s death by any means._

_“I will make you pay for what you did to my daughter!” The high priest shouted out of nowhere and Minhyuk found herself kneeling as the priest cast his spell and curse to seal the fate of the gumiho._

_Minhyuk is a strong gumiho but without her life source, she wasn’t able to counter the curse given to her, and thus she found herself in a state she feared; a life that had no purpose._

_\----_

 

“oh, that was tragic.”  Jooheon remarked and Minhyuk smiled at him bitterly. “I really am sorry for your loss.” Joohoen added.

 

“it is a rather tragic but ever since no one had seen me until you came.” Minhyuk confessed and Jooheon nodded.

 

“I am special then.” He joked and Minhyuk smiled a bit. “you said life source, does that mean, you’ll die or something without it?” He inquired and Minhyuk nodded.

 

‘Sort of. I am not sure if ghosts can die, but I do feel like I’ll be disappearing soon.” She replied and it shocked Jooheon. “I’m glad I was able to tell someone my story.” She said and Jooheon smiled at her.

 

“Thank you for trusting me.” Joohoen replied and Minhyuk bowed her head a bit.

 

 

“You were rather scared when I first met you.” Minhyuk pointed out.

 

“Oh yes, I was but I guess you are pretty harmless, really pretty I’ll give you that.” Jooheon said and heard something melodious. If ghosts can laugh as beautiful as Minhyuk’s laugh was, maybe Jooheon would not be afraid of them.

 

“Why thank you.” Minhyuk said and perhaps it was the sunlight that hit’s the ghost’s translucent skin or how  it highlights Minhyuk’s eyes, but whatever it was, Jooheon was captivated.

 

“Was it hard to cope? Losing  the person you love I mean.” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“It was but existing like this for the last 3 centuries would make you rethink and somehow move on.” Minhyuk replied then turned to watch the setting sun. “It’s getting dark soon, why don’t you return home.” She offered and Jooheon nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, It’s a good idea.” Joohoen replied and bid her goodbye. “Can I return here?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk gave him a blinding smile.

 

“Of course.” She said and waved him off.

 

 

\---

 

Minhyuk felt her face warm and its not because she bathed herself in sunlight. The smile was foreign to her but it felt nice to finally tell someone about that fateful night. Her heart felt light and it was a foreign feeling for her but it was a feeling she would gladly entertain. It has been centuries since she last spoke of the truth, and no one had seen her as she is right now so Jooheon is a pleasant change o her world. But she knew that without her life source, she would not last for very long and with the fading outlines is a telltale of her fate and she is just waiting for her time to come.

 

 

\----

 

“You talked to her?” Jun asked as he stirred the hot chocolate given to him.

 

“Yeah, her name is Minhyuk and she’s pretty nice.” Joohoen replied.

 

“Wow that was new, you actually talked to a ghost.” Jun replied and they ended up laughing.

 

“Her story is pretty tragic though, kinda painful to hear.” Jooheon said and Jun nodded.

 

  
“She had a tough time huh?” Jun asked and Joheheon nodded. “By the way was she pretty?” Jun asked and Jooheon blushed a little as he nodded. “Hyung, you’re blushing!” Jun remarked and Jooheon blushed a deeper shade of red. “Ah, I kinda wish that I could see her too.” Jun remarked and it somehow made Jooheon smile knowing that only he could see the beauty of the ghost.

 

 

It took another week before Jooheon greeted the ghost and he even bought flowers, bright sunflowers to be exact because the place needed something warm and bright to make it less of a spooky haunted house and more of an inviting place.

 

“Thank you for the flowers.” Minhyuk aid as Jooheon arranged it (sloppily but hey he tried) on a vase.

 

“I thought that it’ll be nice to have something not grey.” Jooheon shrugged.

 

“Ah, it is pleasant.” Minhyuk said and smiled capturing Jooheon’s heart like that on cheesy romcom dramas on TV.

 

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she laughed at Jooheon.

 

“You are adorable Jooheon-ssi, that is a funny statement.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“It is not a pick up line though.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk nodded and smiled at him. “I just dropped by, it get lonely when you’re alone.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk sighed.

 

“I am getting used to it, do not worry yourself.” Minhyuk replied.

 

“Still, it is quite nice to have visitors that aren’t screaming like crazy right?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Yeah, though you are the only one I could talk to. And still, you were scared the first time.” Minhyuk explained and Jooheon blushed.

 

“I am afraid of ghosts, it’s a hard habit to break but you are an exception.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk smiled at the kid.

 

“You sure use your words to your advantage young man.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon shook his head.

 

“You must be mistaken; I am not a player and really am not good with girls.” Jooheon replied.

 

“Oh, that is quite surprising; you are charming when you do use your words to your advantage.” Minhyuk told him and it made Jooheon blush quite harder than he already was.

 

“Please noona, that’s too much of a compliment.” Jooheon said and they fell into a comfortable conversation as the sun set and it bathed the sunroom in orange bliss.

 

Jooheon was smiling as he looked at the ghost and it was very peculiar but he is realizing now what is happening to him and it may sound illogical but it was what he is feeling and somehow he is getting mixed feelings about it.

 

“Do you believe in Love at first sight noona?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk looked at him quizzically before smiling and then nodding.

 

“It is possible Jooheon-ssi, why have you seen a girl you really like?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon nodded. “then congratulations are in order then?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon laughed at her.

 

“I need to confess to her first.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk agreed.

 

Summer was short and along with the chill of the autumn wind, the bright sun was slightly dim and failed to illuminate the sky as it did during summers. But the moon was rather bright in contrast to the dark night and Jooheon had often found himself after dusk still talking to the ghost of the gumiho.

 

“You seem to be getting paler noona.” Jooheon remarked and Minhyuk just shrugged it off.

 

“Have you confessed to her Jooheon-ssi?” She asked back but Jooheon shook his head.

 

 

“I will though, after my birthday this weekend.” He said proudly and it somehow made Minhyuk’s non existent heart ache a little.

 

“I wish you all the best my dear.” She replied and Jooheon smiled at her showing his dimples and his eyes turning into crescents, just like the moon the hanged above their heads.

 

Jooheon was excited as he partied with his brother and friends on the eve of his birthday. He is finally turning 21 and that is a milestone they all are happy to celebrate. And Jooheon can finally confess his feelings to that special girl he was eyeing for God knows how long now.

 

As they waited for the clock to strike twelve, his mother had taken out the cake and placed the candles for him to blow later and his father had opened some expensive looking bottle of champagne for his eldest son. The kids, all were at least 18 years old now, were happy to be served alcohol although the adults were eyeing them just in case they get really drunk quickly and should they need to restrain the teens later on.

 

Jooheon wore a party hat and a ridiculous headband that looked like a bee antennae and he was a little nervous but heck, he’ll be perfectly legal in a few minutes so who cares if he looked childish now. They finally had a countdown and when the clock struck 12, Jooheon blew out the candles while everyone cheered for him.

 

But nobody expected Jooheon to suddenly have a fever and his breathing became laboured until he passed out on the floor, clutching his chest as he took in laboured breaths. There were screams all over and bodies colliding, it was a chaos and no one knew what happened to Jooheon but everyone wanted him to survive.

 

 

\----

 

Minhyuk can feel it, she felt weakest tonight by far and the moon was shining bright tonight to mock her. It was finally time and her heart was a peace with this coming and she knew she had lived a ton lot to not want this passing peacefully. “Hojoon-ah, will we meet again?” She whispered to the autumn wind and closed her eyes.

 

\----

 

It was a long ten minutes when Jooheon coughed loudly and panted. He looked around and shook his head as he struggled to stand up. “Hyung.” Soonyoung called out trying to help him stand up.

 

“I need to see her.” Jooheon gasped out and Soonyoung was confused.

 

“It’s Minhyuk” Jun uttered and Wonwoo knitted his brows. “Go help him!” Jun shouted and even though he did not fully understand, Wonwoo helped Jooheon up.

 

“I know you don’t understand but, I think Jooheon needs to go to the house by the forest.” Jihon told Soonyoung’s parents who nodded and started the van.

 

Jooheon was ushered in and the teens clambered inside before the van sa driven towards the direction of the house. Jooheon felt the strong pull ass his eyes dilated and as soon as the van pulled over, Jooheon was out of it and running towards the house.

 

“It’s best that he do this by himself.” Jun informed then and sighed as he gathered everyone to tell a story  far too fiction to believe in.

 

 

 “Minhyuk!” Jooheon shouted, it was a call of desperation, like a lover about to lose his other half. “Minhyuk!” He repeated as he ran up the stairs and towards the room he knew Minhyuk would be staying.

 

His instincts were right as he found the almost translucent body of the girl by the window. He knelt down and touched her face, eyes widening as the color was rushing back to where his skin touched hers and he knew, he has to do one thing.  He gently lifted her head and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Something warm passed from Jooheon’s heart  and travelled out of his body and towards his lips. Minhyuk parted her lips as the warmth touched it and soon her body was engulfed in bright light.

 

Jooheon panted as he watched bright light, and his widened as the ghost he had come to love now sport long hair that is white as snow, with fluffy ears and nine tails. The gumiho has returned and Jooheon was at awe at her beauty.

 

“Jooheon-ah.” Minhyuk spoke, her eyes are gold like the moon. “I am Minhyuk, and I owe my life to you.” She said, lowering her body to bow at the man who had returned her life source.

 

“Then please spend it with me.” Jooheon quickly replied and Minhyuk sighed.

 

“You are as stubborn as your ancestor.” She said with a smirk and Jooheon laughed. “Then let me give my life to you once more.” She said and held out her hand to the human who took it and pulled her into a kiss. “Happy birthday Jooheon.” She said as they parted and they both looked into each other’s eyes.

 

 

\----

 

It was already morning when Jooheon led the gumiho out of the house, and after three centuries, finally Minhyuk could experience the world once more. They saw the four teen cddled by the van while his father was dosing off on the driver seat. He smiled as he held the gumiho’s hand tighter and led her towards his father.

 

“Hi dad.” Jooheon greeted and the man rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and looked at his son and the beautiful girl he was holding.

 

  
“Are you okay Jooheon?” His father asked and Jooheon nodded.

 

“I want you to meet Minhyuk.” Jooheon introduced the girl who bowed her head in respect.

 

“I know what she is, Jun had this story and you know what, I don’t want to hear what you did there because we all heard.” His father said, making both Jooheon and Minhyuk blush. “And if the change in hair color is anything to go by, I sure would need a strong cup of coffee before I hear more of your story.” He said with a smile and gestured for them to board the van.

 

\----

 

“You what? Hyung!” Soonyoung was babbling away as he tried to understand what Jooheon was trying to explain while Minhyuk was humouring Wonwoo and Jun who were asking the gumiho tons of questions.

 

“Yeah, mated. She was supposed to mate with Hojoon the night he was killed. It happened to be his birthday too.” Jooheon explained.

 

“They had sex.” Jihoon deadpanned earning glares from the brothers. “What? We are not elementary kids hyung, you had sex.” Jihoon reiterated and Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“Thank you for being blunt.” He uttered and Jooheon smiled at them.

 

“That’s why I was able to see her, her life source has been passed down from generations but it only manifested in me when I took the dare a month back.” Jooheon explained and then turn to smile at the gumiho.

 

“Oh please you have the tendency to be subtle, you went all in already!” Jihoon said and Soonyoung had to pull his boyfriend (yes they finally admitted it) out of the room.

 

Jooheon watched from across the room while the gumiho entertained the two curious teens, smiling to himself at how he had fallen in love with the least likely girl, an entity that he was most afraid of, and ending up being dragged into a mythical world on his birthday.

 

“Jooheon-ah.” Minhyuk called out and Jooheon look up to gaze into those bright yellow eyes. “Happy birthday.” She uttered and leaned down to peck him on the lips.

 

He could live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there.. thank you for staying with this story. Anyway, I am not yet sure if I can write the mating scene but if there are interested readers, let me know so I can plan it out somehow.


	3. White Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Sugar  
> Joohyuk (girl! Minhyuk)  
> Supernatural!AU  
> Putting all fears aside, he was willing to give anything up for that one true love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so this is the sequel of하얀소녀, sort of. This is the mating scene that nobody asked for hahahah

 

\---

His instincts were right as he found the almost translucent body of the girl by the window. He knelt down and touched her face, eyes widening as the colour was rushing back to where his skin touched hers and he knew, he has to do one thing. He gently lifted her head and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Something warm passed from Jooheon’s heart and travelled out of his body and towards his lips. Minhyuk parted her lips as the warmth touched it and soon her body was engulfed in bright light.

Jooheon panted as he watched bright light, and his eyes widened as the ghost he had come to love now sport long hair that is white as snow, with fluffy ears and nine tails. The gumiho has returned and Jooheon was at awe at her beauty.

“Jooheon-ah.” Minhyuk spoke, her eyes are gold like the moon. “I am Minhyuk, and I owe my life to you.” She said, lowering her body to bow at the man who had returned her life source.

“Then please spend it with me.” Jooheon quickly replied and Minhyuk sighed.

“You are as stubborn as your ancestor.” She said with a smirk and Jooheon laughed. “Then let me give my life to you once more.” She said and held out her hand to the human who took it and pulled her into a kiss. “Happy birthday Jooheon.” She said as they parted and they both looked into each other’s eyes.

  
\----

Jooheon knew what Minhyuk meant and it was long overdue already. Hundreds of years had passed for the stars to align tonight and let this one magical moment happen. Minhyuk was aggressive, Jooheon noted, as the gumiho ravished his ruby lips, drawing little blood as the fangs grazed the delicate skin of the human.

“I will turn your world upside down Jooheon.” Minhyuk warned but Jooheon just tightened his grip on the gumiho’s waist and kissed her deeply.

“Let it be.” Jooheon growled, almost feral and it made the gumiho chuckle.

“Then it shall happen.” Minhyuk said as she detached herself and slowly removed her robes to present herself to the human. “All yours Jooheon.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon was at awe of how beautiful this creature was in front of him. He crossed the distance, placing his palm on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss once more before he too removed his clothing and led her into a pile of linen by the corner of the room.

“I will try to make it comfortable.” Joohoen whispered but Minhyuk just laughed.

‘I am a gumiho, no need to be gentle.” Minhyuk winked, then pulled the human to another passionate kiss. “Go ahead, claim what’s yours.” She said as she opened her legs wide and allowed Joohoen to move between her legs.

Without breaking their kiss, Jooheon lifted her hips and pulled it towards his crotch, aligning himself with her waiting hole. He inched his way, feeling the tight warmness engulfing his cock while the gumiho hiss at the intrusion.

“all in heonie.” Minhyuk moaned as she took the filling of the cock entering him. Jooheon grunted, this was too much of a present for his birthday but it was a pleasant gift nonetheless.

Jooheon moaned as he fully entered as Minhyuk tossed he head back, allowing jooheon to leave his mortal marks on the breature’s shoulder and neck. “So Beautiful.” Jooheon growled low on her ears earning a moan.

“Please.” Came the breathy reply and Jooheon adjusted his hands on the gumiho’s hips and started to move.

It was pleasure; a pure bliss of being connected to the one person you are meant to share forever with. Jooheon’s moves were slow and torturous for Minhyuk but the build was welcomed, she knew her mate would eventually give in to his carnal desires soon and it would be too much for both of them.

Moans were bouncing of the walls as the temperature increased; sweat was building on their skin with each thrust of hips and arch of back. Minhyuk was feeling it, she will reach her climax soon and she needed Jooheon to be prepared for it.

“Jooheon-ah.” Minhyuk moaned as the younger thrust inside her.

“hmm.” The low hum was torture for her.

“I need..” She panted, eyes closed as a particular thrust sent her head spinning. “Yes, again.” She moaned, loudly and gripped the boy’s arms tightly, drawing blood to spill, a little scar would not hurt the boy.

“Marking me?” Joohoen asked smugly making Minhyuk laugh.

“If you would want to.” Minhyuk replied and Jooheon’s hands took both of Minhyuk’s hands and kissed each knuckle before placing it on his shoulder and promptly lifting the gumiho so that she sit on his lap.

“Mark my back, I’ve always had that kink.” Jooheon winked making the gumiho laugh.

“as you wish..” She replied, running her hands on Jooheon’s shoulder before deepening the nails as she reached the shoulder blades. She moaned as Joohoen moved under her, making her hips roll on their own whil her nails dug deep into the skin.

“Red.” Minhyuk moaned as the red blood painted her nails and her cheeks were painted scarlet.

As Minhyuk neared her climax, Jooheon pulled her into a kiss and Minhyuk opened her mouth as the familiar life source once again travelled from her body, to her mouth. There was blinding light as the yellow orb split in half, the other one glowing red and transferred to Jooheon’s mortal body. She moaned as she felt Jooheon climaxed under her, cock warm and liquid tainting her walls and claiming her as his mate.

They panted, eyes trained to each other before Jooheon grinned and pulled her body flush to his, sweat be damned. “I love you Minhyuk.” He uttered and Minhyuk felt silent tears fell from her eyes, she had found her mate, and one that will not leave her or forsake her.

“I love you Jooheon-ah” came the reply.

“We should dress.” Jooheon said as he panted, the activity tired him out greatly.

Minhyuk nodded, she knew that Jooheon needed to rest to adapt to the changes his body would go through.

“Holy crap.” Jooheon shouted and Minhyuk chucked as she fixed her clothes and went to the mate, her face beaming and her lips curved into a smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulders as they both looked at their reflection. Minhyuk was as beautiful as the first snow while Jooheon is as striking as the summer sun. Jooheon’s hair had turned a fiery red and it complimented the platinum of Minhyuk’s hair.

“Do you hate it?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon turned his body to kiss the gumiho.

“Loved it.” He replied and they both went out of the room to find a bed they could rest their bodies for a while.

  
\---   
It was already morning when Jooheon led the gumiho out of the house, and after three centuries, finally Minhyuk could experience the world once more. They saw the four teens cuddled by the van while his father was dosing off on the driver seat. He smiled as he held the gumiho’s hand tighter and led her towards his father.

“Hi dad.” Jooheon greeted and the man rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and looked at his son and the beautiful girl he was holding.

“Are you okay Jooheon?” His father asked and Jooheon nodded.

“I want you to meet Minhyuk.” Jooheon introduced the girl who bowed her head in respect.

“I know what she is, Jun had this story and you know what, I don’t want to hear what you did there because we all heard.” His father said, making both Jooheon and Minhyuk blush. “And if the change in hair color is anything to go by, I sure would need a strong cup of coffee before I hear more of your story.” He said with a smile and gestured for them to board the van.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know that this was short and crappy but I hope it was at least bearable to read

**Author's Note:**

> I had to listen to White Girl for the entirety of writing this and just had to envision the emotions than ran through the song to help me translate this into a fanfiction. And yes I super adore black haired Minhyuk more than the blonde one because i have a knack for black haired idols (ahem Myungsoo, ahem Yesung) that has piecing gazes and adorable smiles.
> 
> And Jooheon... ah I love his hair up, black or red (he looks like Kagami Taiga to me XD).
> 
> Just a fun fact, Jooheon’s birth name was supposed to be Hojoon but changed it to Jihwan before settling to Jooheon. The name revision was due to his belief that his bad luck was correlated to his name.


End file.
